The next Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Aging (February, 1988) will focus on cellular and biochemical regulation of physiological and behavioral functions during aging. The meeting will begin with an overview of age-related functional changes in several organisms representative of the phylogenetic scale. Efforts will be made to relate these age- associated changes to those alterations which are occurring on more cellular levels. Discussions of the cell functional and membrane changes occurring in senescence which will be addressed signal transduction, calcium include those involved with asymmetry, lipid peroxidation and free regulation, cell membrane radical formation. One session of this conference (Thursday Morning) will be concerned with determining how interventions which might alter age-related deficits in cell function could be translated into improvements in physiological and behavioral performance. This session should provide a good summary and integration of the week's presentations. Thursday afternoon's session will be directed toward discussions of poster presentations. As is traditional with the Gordon Conference on the Biology of Aging, the Friday morning session will be under the direction of Dr. David Gershon, the chair-elect of the next Gordon Conference.